


you have as many virtues as this daisy has petals

by aethernity



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji finds a daisy. And another. And another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have as many virtues as this daisy has petals

Their table at Tiger Boy is completely silent for once. None of them quite know how to react to the fact that there is a daisy peeking out of Souji’s cream soda.

Souji looks up at Amy. “Ran out of paper umbrellas?” She shakes her head, looking as confused as he knows he probably does. “I…don’t think that was there earlier.” Nossan and King nod in agreement, and Ian just shrugs. 

Souji picks up the straw and pokes at the scoop of ice cream, watching the daisy bob slightly. Poke. Poke. “So, who put it there?” His question is met with blank looks from everyone else. Poke. Poke. 

“Maybe you have a stalk-er?” Everyone visibly cringes at the pun, and normal conversation picks up from there. Or at least, near-normal conversation – Ian isn’t saying much today, Souji notices. His coffee is disappearing faster than usual, and he’s staring out the window at nothing in particular. 

Probably just another girl, Souji thinks. He doesn’t ask, though – he isn’t interested anyway, and he has more important things to do. Like saving the daisy from drowning in his cream soda, for one.

\---

Two hours later, Nossan’s words are starting to make plenty of sense. Souji glances at the daisy tied to his wooden sword with black thread, the daisy sitting at the top of the dojo steps, and the daisy in front of the practice dummy. 

Where all the flowers are coming from, he has absolutely no clue.

Souji removes the daisy from his sword, idly twirling it between his fingers. He hears footsteps then, and when he looks up, Matsuyama is at the door. 

“Souji-kun!” Her smile fades slightly when she sees the daisy in his hand. “Why the flower?”

Souji shrugs. “Someone gave it to me. No idea who.”

Matsuyama looks completely thunderstruck, and Souji spends the next five minutes wondering why.

\---

The second he and King reach the Spirit Base, a small white object sitting on the Zyudenchi charging shelf catches his eye. 

_Not those daisies again,_ Souji mentally groans. 

“Your admirer again?” Something in King’s voice and that grin of his makes Souji think King knows more about this than he’s letting on. “More importantly, how’d they get in here?” King nonchalantly shrugs in reply, and Souji narrows his eyes. 

Alright, then. Plan B. Souji turns to look at Minityra.

“Minityra? Did you see who-“ He never even gets to finish the question before Minityra answers. _Sorry, nope, don’t know, no clue, didn’t see, can’t help you there!_ Before Souji can say anything, Minityra hops off the table and scurries away.

Was King’s partner always like this?

King laughs and puts an arm around Souji. “Good luck! Maybe they’re closer than you think they are.” With a noise of frustration, Souji pushes King’s arm off him and stalks back to the exit, disappearing a second later. The moment Souji leaves, Minityra reappears from behind a pillar and hops back onto the table. King grins and pats it on the head.

“Good job back there.” King glances towards the exit. “So, do you think he’ll realise who it is?” 

Minityra roars in answer, and King’s grin widens. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

\---

Later that day, Ian tucks a daisy into Souji’s hair. Souji is completely speechless for a while, and even when he finds his voice, the only thing that comes is a stunned ‘Oh.’ 

A thousand and one things whirl through Souji’s mind at once, leaving him utterly breathless. He probably should have seen this from the beginning, he thinks; King probably _did_ see it, and Souji intends to give King a piece of his mind for not being helpful at all. He also thinks that later, he’s going to murder Ian for being infuriatingly subtle and confusing.

But now, backed up against a wall with Ian’s lips on his, Souji decides all that can wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the language of flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113641) by [aethernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethernity/pseuds/aethernity)




End file.
